


Training Days

by badtothebinding



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich Week, Gap Filler, M/M, not really either, pre 3x05, stuck somewhere between fluff and smut, written from last year's prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badtothebinding/pseuds/badtothebinding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Gallavich Week prompt "I like 'em sweet" (fluffy fic). </p><p>Gap filler for all those times we didn't get to see Ian and Mickey hanging out together on screen. Mickey goes to the roof to help Ian train. Set sometime between season 2 and the beginning of season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Days

“Hey, so I was thinking of getting a workout in after work today,” Ian said from behind the counter as he totaled out the cash register. The Kash & Grab was even less busy than usual, the weather being too hot for anyone to even think of doing anything.

 

Mickey looked up from where he was stacking soup cans on a shelf as Ian asked, “Wanna join?”

 

“Sure, I got nothin’ better to do,” Mickey replied with a shrug. He paused, thinking, before he continued. “Gotta stop by my place first though. I’ll meet you there.” He finished, biting his lip.

 

Ian looked up from the bills in his hand. “I could come with you, if you want, before we go over there,” Ian offered.

 

“Why, so we can fuckin’ hold hands or some other girly shit?” Mickey scoffed, hunching his shoulders defensively. “Jesus man, I’ll be there when I get there.”

 

Ian just rolled his eyes, closing the cash drawer with a shake of his head.

_________________

When Mickey finally did show up on the roof Ian was already running the obstacle course. Mickey took a minute before Ian noticed him to admire how the muscles in Ian’s legs bunched as he jumped up and the way his biceps bulged as he grabbed a rope to swing himself over an obstacle Mickey had helped him build a few weeks ago out of an old box spring they’d found under the L.

 

Ian thumped back down to the ground and Mickey dropped the large duffle bag he was holding. Ian looked over, shielding his eyes from the sun with a hand.

 

“You get started without me?” Mickey said as he crouched down to rummage through the contents of the bag.

 

Ian shrugged. “Wasn’t sure you were still coming,” Ian smirked as he walked over, wiping his red face with the bottom of his shirt. Mickey bit his lip as he snuck a glance at Ian’s pale chest practically glowing in the sun streaming down onto the roof.

 

“Ay, man, gimme a break,” Mickey said finally as Ian pulled his shirt back down.

 

“Brought you a present,” Mickey mumbled as he pulled out an M16 rifle and a box of ammo.

 

“Holy shit, where’d you get that?” Ian gasped, eyes widening.

 

“Dad got a whole load of ‘em the other day; fell off a truck.” Mickey said, eyebrows raised. Ian nodded knowingly.

 

Mickey finished loading and stood up. “So, Private Gallagher, you gonna show me some of that training you’ve been bragging about?”

 

Ian grinned, saluting smartly; back straight and eyes forward. “Sir, yes, sir!”

 

Mickey choked out a laugh, grinning widely. “At ease, Captain America,” he said, making his way over to the bullet ridden wall where they’d set up a variety of targets. Ian followed him as he sighted along the barrel.

 

“You ever fire one of those before?” Ian asked, coming up close. Mickey could feel Ian’s warm breath on the back of his neck. He shivered, despite the heat; a shock going through his body when Ian’s chest brushed against his back. His shirt dragged in the sweat still beading on Ian’s shoulders.

 

“Fuck you, how fuckin’ hard could it be?” Mickey replied gruffly. Ian just reached his hands up to reposition Mickey’s grip on the rifle, arms wrapping around Mickey’s shoulders. Mickey’s eyes stayed glued to Ian’s hands, gently framing his own dirty, tattooed fingers. Ian’s head got even closer as he checked the sight. Mickey’s breath hitched as he felt Ian’s cock, half hard, pressing into the cleft of his ass. He could feel his own jump to attention as Ian’s breath brushed his ear.

 

“Okay now just point and shoot,” Ian said quietly, covering Mickey’s finger on the trigger and pulling. They jumped as the gun fired with a loud bang and a short spray of bullets ripped into the wall.

 

Fingers suddenly limp, both boys dropped the rifle down to the floor as they reached for each other. Ian spun Mickey around to face him as Mickey shoved his hands up Ian’s tank top, still sticky with sweat. Ian went straight for Mickey’s belt, opening his fly and reaching his hand down to fist Mickey’s cock.

 

“Fuck, Gallagher, enough foreplay.” Mickey cursed. “Get on me already.”

 

“Sir, yes, sir,” Ian grinned as he shoved his own pants off his slim hips.

____________________

Mickey squinted up, eyes closed against the brightness of the sun as he reached for his pants. He grabbed a pack of smokes and lit one before offering it to Ian, who waved it off and wandered over to the pull up bar. Mickey scoffed as he started counting out reps.

 

“Y’know I was kidding about the Captain America bullshit, tough guy,” Mickey grumbled around the cigarette in his mouth.

 

Ian grinned, not stopping. “It’s called stamina, Mick, and it looks like I’ve got more than you.”

 

“Yeah yeah, just cause I don’t show off all my big muscles all the damn time doesn’t mean I’m gonna let you go around thinking you’re stronger than me.” Mickey said as he jumped up on the bar next to Ian. He matched Ian’s speed, cigarette still dangling from his lips.

 

“Oh yeah” Ian challenged, staring over into  Mickey’s eyes. “Care to make a bet? Loser sucks off the winner?”

  
Mickey grinned, flicking the rest of the cigarette over his shoulder as he tightened his grip on the bar. “You’re on. Pucker up, Gallagher.” 


End file.
